Starting the Game
Once you start up the game you should see the save screen as seen on the right. Once you pick a save you will be greeted by Navi's introduction which tells us to go meet the Deku Tree. You also have a Examine button which allows us to interact with the npc. To go to the Deku tree we need to get to get two items: A sword and a shield. To get a sword, you must walk into the hole in the wall that is to the left of your treehouse then you can turn left and try to go over the giant ball or you can just around and you will find the sword. Now go back through the hole and start to gather some rupees. If they are no rupees, wait until they respawn. You need to collect a total of 40 rupees. Once you collected the 40 rupees, head to the Kokiri Shop and get the Deku Shield. Once you get the shield and sword, head towards the black wall behind Mido and you will be then find the Deku Tree. Go inside the Deku Tree's mouth and collect the Heart Container, Kokiri Emerald, and Slingshot (Can be refilled with Deku Nuts that are found at the Kokiri Shop). Now exit the tree and go to the other side of the Kokiri Forest where there is an exit that is only accessed if you have the Kokiri Emerald. Which will take you to a bridge where you can find Saria where you have to examine her so she can give you the Fairy Ocarina. Now exit the bridge and go to Hyrule Field. Start your way to Lon Lon Ranch which is on the left of Hyrule Field where you will find Epona's Song and a Heart Piece (You can also get an Epona Game Pass which I highly recommend so you go around faster). Now leave Lon Lon Ranch and go towards Hyrule Market which is on the left. Now before you go to Hyrule Castle go to the Temple of Time and right when you enter it face the right where you will find stairs going up and down. Go down and you will be met with an empty basement, but if you face the wall in the center between the stairs (as shown on the right) and if you walk into the wall, you will find Rocket Boots. To use the Rocket Boots, hold them in your character's hand and hold left click until it runs out of charge, but it takes several seconds to recharge them. Now advance to the 3rd floor where you can find a bible that you can collect even though it is useless. Exit the temple and proceed to the castle. Ignore the ladder and go to the gate. Now use the Rocket Boots and fly to a grassy area where guards are not near. Follow the orange brownish dirt and climb up the brown ladder. Now go up the little hill and jump into the water, follow the water path until you can see a water gate that you can jump over. Climb on to the brown boxes and jump into the black hole that is pouring water from the wall. Go through the castle until you found Princess Zelda, now you have two options, you can either talk to Princess Zelda, but get an achievement because Zelda's dialogue is long, or just take the music note and letter from Zelda (to get the letter make the character touch Zelda). Now click the Warp To Treehouse button on the top. Now go towards the Lost Woods which is in front of the Treehouse. Here are the directions to maneuver through the forest right, left, right, left, forward, left, right. Now you will see a gate that you can pass through by walking through it. Now you can either fly over the maze or just walk through and collect rupees. Now advance up the stairway and get Saria's Song. Now click Warp to Treehouse once again, go to Hyrule field and start the adventure!